The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors. The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost. Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support the fast-growing networks into a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors may be compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector producers may optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. While both approaches may be effective to increase the panel connector density, shrinking the connector size and/or spacing may also increase the support cost and diminish the quality of service.
In a high-density panel configuration, adjacent connectors and cable assemblies may obstruct access to the individual release mechanisms. Such physical obstructions may impede the ability of an operator to minimize the stresses applied to the cables and the connectors. For example, these stresses may be applied when the user reaches into a dense group of connectors and pushes aside surrounding optical fibers and connectors to access an individual connector release mechanism with his/her thumb and forefinger. Overstressing the cables and connectors may produce latent defects, compromise the integrity and/or reliability of the terminations, and potentially cause serious disruptions to network performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for fiber optic connectors that will meet the needs of future developments allowing fir smaller footprints, easier implementation, and easy field modification.